1. Field
This document relates to a plasma display panel.
2. Related Art
A plasma display panel (PDP) comprises a phosphor layer within a discharge cell partitioned by barrier ribs and a plurality of electrodes for applying a driving signal to the discharge cell.
In the PDP, if the driving signal is applied to the discharge cell, a discharge gas filled within the discharge cell generates vacuum ultraviolet rays. The vacuum ultraviolet rays emit phosphors within the discharge cell, thereby implementing an image.
In recent years, there has been much research done in order to solve maximize the quality of the PDP. As part of it, there has been active research done in order to increase emission efficiency by coating a greater amount of phosphors effectively.